Falling-out
by Kimharu
Summary: Alan and Gordon had a fight. A real fight.


"Gords, it's not like that." Alan tried to explain. His head was pounding and he was exhausted. But it was not important right now. What was important was the person standing before him.

"Oh it's not?" Gordon chuckled bitterly as he crossed his arms together. "Cuz Al, I'm pretty much sure it is." Alan could see the feeling of betrayal that shone through the red-haired's eyes and his heart clenched. He had to make to things right. He knew he had screwed up so bad. "I was there in case you've forgotten."

"Gordon I...I really didn't mean it. I swear to God." Alan stepped forward to try and calm his brother down but Gordon reacted by backing a few steps away from him. "Just please...let me explain everything to you."

"I can't do this right." Gordon ran his hands through his hair. "I just…just get the hell away from me alright? I just can't stand to be in one room with you right now."

"Gordon please." Alan tried again but Gordon turned on his heels and walked ahead leaving him standing alone. Alan sighed in exasperation and punched the wall behind him. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way!

Gordon on the other hand jumped into the pool as soon as he had left Alan's side. He could feel his heart beating so loud under his chest. He was fuming. He had never been so angry at Alan before. To be honest, he was never truly angry with his blonde brother but this time he was and to make things worse he was also disappointed. He had never felt so betrayed. Shrugging his thoughts away he quickly began swimming through the water to cool himself down.

TBTBTBTBTBTB

The tension was clear at the dinner table. The entire occupant of Tracy Island could feel the negative energy fuming between the two youngest brothers. Both Gordon and Alan had remained silent throughout dinner. Neither of them acknowledges the other and they didn't even look up from their plates or respond to the conversation between their father and brothers. Jeff frowned and after what seemed like forever, he cleared his throat.

"Gordon. Alan. What's going on with you two?"

Gordon and Alan both looked up but remained silent. All heads had turned into their direction at this point.

"Hey, dad's asking you a question." Scott raised his brow at his two youngest brothers.

"Nothing." Alan finally opened his mouth. Jeff was about to say something but was cut off by Gordon's snort.

"Of course it's nothing with you."

Alan turned around and stared at Gordon. His eyes warning the older man.

"Don't start. Not here."

"Who's starting anything? As far as I could remember it had already begun." Gordon shrugged as he pushed his plate away, his hunger disappearing as quickly as his words does. Alan tried to calm himself down but it was getting hard to do so. He knew that he was at fault but Gordon was being immature. He didn't have to drag the whole family into their little drama. They should just settle it between them. Alan felt his control losing as his entire family stared at them in surprise. It was a rare sight to see them fight after all.

"Look at yourself."Alan uttered and put down his knife and fork. "Don't be so immature."

"Whoah buddy buddy. Who's being immature?" Gordon clenched his teeth and stood up. "Dad, I've lost my appetite. I can't to be anywhere near this guy right now. May I be excused?" He then turned and began walking away before Jeff could even respond.

"Don't just walk away!" Alan stood up angrily and grabbed Gordon's arm. "What's with you and walking away? I'm sick of it." Gordon yanked his arm off of Alan and accidently pushed the younger man. Alan fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"You two. Quit it!" Scott yelled and stood up followed by John and Virgil who were both exchanging looks of confused and concern. However, Alan at that point was far too angry and his patient long gone to listen to his oldest brother. His head was still pounding and he was still exhausted. He hadn't had a good night sleep since his fight with Gordon started which made the whole situation even more frustrating.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alan stood up and grabbed Gordon's collar. "I know that I was wrong I understand that! But I don't get why you're so angry at me that you won't even listen to what I had to say!"

Scott didn't know who started it first. It happened so fast for him to even know who did it. Before they knew it Gordon and Alan were exchanging punches and ended up rolling on the floor, shouting curses at one another.

"What the hell! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Virgil yelled as he grabbed a hold of Gordon while Scott grabbed a hold of Alan. Both of them were struggling to get free. John in the mean time, stood between the two of them, blocking them from getting near to one another.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?!" Jeff Tracy was beyond furious. He understood that sometimes boys get into fight even when they're brothers but to hurt each other physically was beyond his comprehension. He had never imagined he would have to see the day that Alan and Gordon beating the crap out of each other. It was just impossible. Not with these two. Sure they had their fair of fights before but it was never as serious as this. Usually it would only last for a few minutes before they're back to laughing and playing with each other again.

"WELL? SPEAK UP!" Jeff hollered and stared simultaneously at his two youngest.

Gordon and Alan had chosen to remain silent again but that didn't stop them from sending angry daggers at each other. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Alan sighed, defeated. He sank down to his knees with a sad look on his face. Scott however, remained his firm grip on his baby brother. Just in case.

"It was my fault." Alan admitted. "I made us like this. I made Gordon angry." Alan looked down on the floor. "I tried to apologize. But Gordon. He won't, he won't listen to me. It's getting frustrating on my part. I just don't understand why."

"Well I have the right to be!" Gordon defended himself. "I have every right to be." He tried once again to free himself off of Virgil. "Virge let go of me." He said. "I promise I won't do anything but just…can you just let go of me? Please."

"Please Virgil." Gordon sounded tired at this point.

Virgil looked weary but in the end he let go with a warning. "If you do something reckless I'm not gonna wait a second to pound on you." Gordon merely shrugged and sighed. "Alan looked at me." Alan was taken back at first but he slowly lifted his head and looked at the red-haired.

"I'm not angry at you." Gordon began. "Well I am but I'm more disappointed at you than angry at you." He could feel his tears coming but he fought it. He wasn't going to cry. Not when his entire family were present.

"Al. Tell me. During those days…when I was in WASP…when I felt frustrated and angry and I wanted to give up, who was the only person I called? The only person who knows all of my fears and inner struggles?" Gordon uttered as he ran his hands through his hair and bit his lip. "Or those days when I was promoted or when something good happen to me, who was always the first person I called t break the news? Who was the only person who's opinion matters to me the most when it comes to thing I have to decide? Who was the only person I relied fully and trusted during my recovery from my hydrofoil accident? The one who I'm not afraid to show my weak side because I know that he would always understand and be there for me..."

"Who Alan?" Gordon wiped away the single tear that had fallen from his eye as he kept his eyes on Alan. _Shit_. He hadn't meant to look so weak.

"So why couldn't…why would you…why would lie to me and…and said those things Al? I trusted you...I trusted you…you're not just my brother…you're my best friend..."

Alan could feel his tears threatening to fall. He could feel his heart clenched tightly as he finally understood why Gordon reacted the way he did. At first, he knew Gordon would be angry but he didn't understand why Gordon didn't even want to be in the same room with or talk to him. Gordon had never not want to talk to him. But now he does and he hated himself even more. To be honest, if he really _really_ didthink about it, somewhere at the depth of his mind he honestly, truly understood why Gordon was like that but his belief and reckless mind, that Gordon would always forgive and listen to him were too big that he pushed away those thoughts. And that had hurt Gordon in so many _ways_.

"Gordon…." Alan only managed one word. He was too caught up with emotions. He had screwed up so bad. He had screwed up so bad that he didn't even know how to fix it. He didn't even know if things would ever be okay between him and Gordon. He was terrified at the thought of losing Gordon. That can't happen. It just can't.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

It had been one week since the physical fight between him and Gordon. After Gordon told him how he felt, the red-haired had left the area and locked himself up in his room. Alan wanted to talk to him and soothe things out but he was scared. He was scared that Gordon might reject him. He could handle curses and shouts and even punches but he could never handle Gordon rejecting him. He would die literally on the inside.

They had successfully managed to avoid each other. Alan would turn around immediately if he spotted Gordon and he knew that Gordon was doing the same thing with him. During meal time, neither of them would come down and Onaha had to bring food to their room. Usually Jeff would scold them for missing out meal time together but he knew that Alan and Gordon needed time to sort things out with each other. He still had no idea what really happened between them but clearly Gordon was upset with something Alan had did or said. He had asked Alan but his youngest son refused to tell him or Scott when they confronted him. After a while Jeff decided that it was Alan's right and it was between them so it wasn't their business to bud in. They decided to intervene only if it turns bad.

" _They had never gotten into a real fight with each other before_." John had mentioned it to him and his two other sons in his office one day. " _They're probably going through some time of confusion right now and they just don't know how to make up_."

" _Just give them time to work things out. It's obvious they still care about each other. They won't be like that forever. Lets have a little faith in them."_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan was sweating. He looked around and frowned at the sight in front of him. Most of the buildings either destroyed or collapsed. There were rubbles and debris everywhere. To his right, he could see a car hanging on a large tree. The tornado had probably blown that car into that spot. Alan bit his lip. The earthquake plus tornado had been nasty and the town they were currently in to help the evacuation of survivors, was completely demolished.

Alan looked ahead to the distant, just about 200 meters away from him. He could see Gordon helping Virgil transferring the last survivors up to Thunderbird 2. He frowned and felt his heart clenched tightly. It has been happening to him a lot. He knew that he should take the first approach and have a heart to heart conversation with his brother but he just didn't know how. He didn't want Gordon to misunderstand him even more. He didn't want Gordon to think that he was only approaching because of what he had said previously not on his own accord. He didn't want Gordon to think that way. The whole entire week and a half was a torture to him. He missed his brother. His best friend. He missed spending time with him exploring caves, snorkeling in the ocean and swimming in their pool. He missed planning pranks with him and going to the mainland for a drive across the country and visiting race truck and just, having a good time together.

He decided then.

That when this whole rescue was over he was going to talk to him.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott had called them all and informed them that the rescue was successful. The remaining survivors had been transferred to a safe location and the injured ones had been dropped off at the nearest hospital. The last check up had also been done to make sure that they didn't miss out on a single person. It was time to head home.

Alan was inside of what used to be a café when he got the call from Scott. John had told him to check the place over since the scanner on his monitor showed that there was a weak life signal coming from inside the café. He wasn't sure what it was so he told Alan to check just to be sure. It turned out to be a cat that was trapped under a fallen piece of rubble but unfortunately, by the time Alan freed him, his heart had stopped beating.

Alan was walking towards the exit wobbly. His headache was getting worse and it was because he never had a good night sleep these days. His fight with Gordon was taking a toll on him. It was one of his weak spots. He will always get sick whenever he was worried and anxious. He placed his palm on his forehead and felt the radiating heat coming from his skin. He was coming down with a fever. He frowned.

Alan was almost near the entrance door when his head pounded so painfully that he wobbled and tripped. He almost crushed his face if it wasn't for his face reflex and his hands protecting him. Alan carefully stood up but quickly cursed under his breath when he found that his foot was stuck inside pieces of rubbles. He tried to pull his foot out but failed.

"Alan, what's the hold up?" Scott's voice came through his watch. "We're all inside the birds now. We're just waiting on you." Alan looked at his watch and saw that Scott had opened the link to all of his brothers.

"My foot got stuck Scott. Just give me a sec." Alan didn't want to tell them of his situation because it was rather embarrassing to have his foot stuck during rescues because he was _too weak_ to walk properly, but he figured that he would be in even more trouble if he lied to them. He had enough of lying already.

"What?" Scott responded worriedly almost immediately. "Your foot got stuck? Do you need any help? Are you hurt?"

"I can't believe you got your foot stuck. How did it happen?" Came Virgil's voice. "It is broken?"

"I'm fine Scott, Virge. I'm just stuck. I'll try on my own first. I'll let you guys know if I need hand. Just give me a few seconds alright."

Alan tried to pull his foot out again and again but it didn't work. His damn foot was just too stubborn to release itself. Alan cursed out loud, forgetting that his watch was still on.

"Whoah. Don't let dad hear you say that Sprout." John warned but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Are you okay thou?"

"Okay I give up." Alan finally said. "Could one of you guys come and help me?"

"Looks like it's up to you Gords." Virgil said and Alan froze. He had wished for either Scott or Virgil would come and help him but he supposed that was out of the question considering the fact that they have to fly their birds and it'll be a hassle for them to leave the cockpit just to save him. Gordon was the most convenient. Alan didn't hear or did he know what Gordon respond was and how his face looked like after that command because of his panic. This was going to be _so…_ awkward.

'Well I guess this must be God's way of forcing us to finally talk to each other.' Alan thought with defeat. A part of him was actually glad that it was Gordon however. He would do the same for him in a heartbeat after all. But that didn't stop him from freaking out no matter what.

Alan waited for Gordon when the ground began to shake vigorously.

"Uh guys…what's going on?"Alan asked his brothers.

"Hold on Alan. I'm running a scan right now. Gordon, stay where you are until I have the report on the current situation." John voice came through. Alan waited patiently but he was starting to panic even more when he saw the rise of the water on the ocean. He gulped. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Um guys, can earthquake cause tsunamis?"

He was responded by loud gasps from all of his brothers.

"Alan!"John's voice was desperate and scared. Alan could sense it. "Alan you need...you…oh God you need to take cover! TAKE COVER ALAN! TAKE COVER!" John was shouting with horror at the top of his lungs. His usual calmness gone.

"Oh my GOD." Scott could feel his entire body shaking at the thought of his youngest brother. His baby brother. "Oh God please no. No no no no no…"

"Gordon where are you going?!" Virgil was voice was also yelling and Alan found himself alerted.

"No Gordon don't come here!" Alan practically cried out loud into his watch. He couldn't risk his brother's life just to save his. Thunderbird 2 was meters away from his location. Gordon would get into trouble by the time the tsunami hit even before he reached him. Plus, his foot was stuck and that would cause a lot of trouble and risk both of their lives. He understood completely that he was a lost cause. It was bound to happen sooner or later given the career they all have. It was a risk they all knew and understood. It was a risk they had all accepted.

"I'm not leaving you there." Gordon uttered into the comms and Alan could feel his heart warmed at hearing his brother's voice. It has been so _long_ since Gordon spoke to him. "I'm coming over to you now."

"Gordon. Please don't." Alan begged sadly. "Stay there with Virgil."

"But Al…"Alan could hear the pain and panic in Gordon's voice. "I can't…I can't just leave you there…"

"You're going to have to." Alan was surprised at how calm he sounded. It was probably because he had accepted his upcoming fate. However, if he were really going to die when this tsunami hit, he at least needed to make things right with Gordon again. He can't leave him behind with bad memories. Gordon would blame himself for the rest of his life. Alan just knew it.

"Gordon. Listen to me. I don't say this often because you know exactly how I feel but if this is going to be the last time I'm ever talking to you…well…I…I love you okay? I love you so much bro...only God knows how much I love you. You were always the anchor to my ship…my strength…my…other half…I love you Gordon."

"Alan please don't do this." Gordon begged with a small voice. "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm really sorry Gords. I really need you to understand this. You need to know how sorry I am. If I could take it back. I would. If I could remove all the hurt in your heart, I would do it in a heartbeat. You don't know how much it has been bothering me since I've hurt you. I can't stop thinking about it. I hate myself for doing that to you. I swear Gordon I didn't mean to lie to you and I didn't mean what I said. God, I would never say things like that on purpose to hurt you…please…please forgive me okay? I'm sorry I avoided talking to you for so long. I was just scared and afraid that you would reject me. I couldn't lose you. I couldn't lose my best friend. I'm really sorry."

"Allie please…" Gordon was crying and gasping at this point. "I can't watch you die."

"Well then turn off your watch. Then you won't have to." Alan smiled painfully. His tears began to fall down. He was scared to die but at least he had said what needed to be said.

"Scott, John and Virgil. I love you guys so much. I'm sorry for being a brat and annoying the hell out of you guys a lot. You guys are the best big brothers anyone could ever have. Don't forget about me okay? I love you. Tell dad I love him so much and that he did nothing wrong. This was my choice."

"No Alan!" Virgil cried as he felt himself shaking. "You're not going to die…you'll be…you'll be fine…"

The last thing Alan heard was his brothers cries as he was hit by an overwhelming force.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan felt his body being dragged to all direction like a ragged doll. The pain on his foot was unbearable. Even though he was tossed all over the place, his stuck foot remained stuck. He was sure that it was pretty much broken by now. Alan tried to pull his foot out again. Even though he had accepted his faith of probably dying today he wasn't going to give up with a fight. He was a Tracy after all. Alan pulled his foot hard and twisted it around, trying his best to ignore the pain. He could feel his body being hit by many hard and sharp things that the water had carried with it. He yelped in pain. Finally, like a miracle, his foot was freed from the rubbles. Alan began swimming, trying to find the exit but his weakened body was too weak against the water. There were just too many obstacles. Alan could feel the water rising. He would be running out of air soon.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon screamed at the top of his lungs as the communication between him and Alan ended. Below, the tsunami had come crushing down like a bulldozer. He didn't even realize that Virgil had flown Thunderbird 2 high to escape the impact. His mind was too filled with Alan.

Alan his brother.

His best friend.

No.

Just. _No._

Gordon turned around and stood up, determined. He then looked at his middle brother. Virgil was crying and Gordon could almost see his white knuckles as he pressed his hands tight on the controller.

"Virgil get down low." It wasn't a request. It was a demand. A statement. "Right now."

Virgil turned and looked at Gordon.

"Gordon. Don't be ridiculous. It's too dangerous for you to go down there. Alan is probably de-" Virgil stopped, unable to bring himself to accept the truth to his words.

"He's not dead." Gordon stated firmly. "He's not. The worse of the tsunami has stopped. I have to find him. Put this bird down Virgil and don't even try to argue with me cuz I swear that even if you don't I'll just rope myself down and jump into the water."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The heart monitor beeped loudly around the infirmary. Gordon Tracy sat next to his brother's bed, holding the pale hand tightly. It had been two days since he had rescued Alan from the water. He could remember exactly how he had felt when he saw Alan's body floating lifelessly inside the water. It would surely going to haunt him for a long time. After he had removed Alan away from the water, he had managed to do CPR and compression that had save Alan's life but Alan was too weak that he felt limp in his arms as soon as he released all the water from his mouth. According to Brains and Virgil, Alan was alright and he would recover fully with time. He had a high fever but Virgil had put him on meds to treat it so he was going to be okay. However, Alan still hasn't woken up and it worried Gordon so much.

Gordon didn't even care about the stupid fight anymore. He didn't even care about what Alan did or said to him anymore. Heck, he had even forgotten all about it. He just wanted Alan to wake up. That was about the only thing he cared about at the moment. He wanted things to be alright again between the two of them. He wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted his best friend back.

"Alan. I'm sorry. For being so stubborn. I should have given you the opportunity to at least explain what you did. I was just too angry to listen."

"Please wake up bro. I'm lost without you."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Is he still there?" John asked as he poured some cereal into a bowl he had placed on the table. John had demanded for a pick up from Thunderbird 5 as soon as he heard that Alan was found and that he was still alive. Weak, but alive. John had broken down and vomited all over the floor of his ship when Alan's cry was the last thing he heard from his baby brother when the tsunami hit. He had felt the same way he felt when his mother died all those years ago. It was painful and sickening. Like his gut was pulled and twisted. Which was why he was so thankful that Alan was alive.

"He never left." Scott nodded as he sipped on his coffee. He just got back from forcing Virgil to go to sleep. Their resident medic was another person that had kept an eye on Alan 24/7, forgetting to take care of himself despite his tiredness. Of course, there was also their dad, whom he had threatened to have Brains sedate him if he didn't go to sleep…Scott was literally tired of having to deal with them both. Thou, Gordon was _way_ worse, he never even left except for toilet break. Not even once and it was _impossible_ to make him leave.

"Well let him be." John said with a mouth full of cereal. "He needed this. You know how those two are. Remember when Gordon busted his back? Alan never left his side as well. They're just each other's strength."

"I don't really mind." Scott responded. "I'm just glad that Allie's alive. I've-I've never been so terrified John." He admitted. "Not since mom died."

"Yeah I could relate to that." John nodded. "I just can't imagine a life without Alan, or any of our brothers for that matter."

"We were really lucky." Scott acknowledged. "I'm thankful."

"Me too Scotty boy." John patted Scott's shoulder gently. "Me too."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan found himself coming around and his whole body felt like he had been rolled under a truck and squished again and again. Immediately, he regretted waking up. Alan groaned in pain as he forced his eyes to open. He could feel something or someone holding on to his right hand. He turned slowly and saw a patch of red-haired on his bed just next to his shoulder. Alan smiled and squeezed his brother's hand. Gordon immediately jolted upwards and for a moment his eyes wandered around in confusion until they landed on Alan's blue eyes.

"Alan…" Gordon muttered under his breath shakily.

"Hey there Fish." Alan smiled warmly at his brother despite the pain he felt though out his body. His voice raspy and weak but steady. A prove that he was going to be alright. "How it's hanging?" Alan grinned cheekily. It was weak but it still convinced his brother that he was going to be alright.

Gordon let out a shaky whimper as he put Alan's hand under his chin. "You're awake." He then said.

"I am." Alan uttered, looking straight into his red-haired brother's eyes. Gordon let his tears fall and stared back at the blonde. He was just so overwhelmed with so many different emotions; he couldn't control himself anymore.

"Don't cry." Alan frowned and squeezed Gordon's hand that was holding his. "You look ugly when you cry. You know that. How many times do I hafta tell you." Alan couldn't help but teased the older man. "I don't need this infirmary flooded with your tears. I had enough of water. And it will be for a long time."

Gordon chuckled a little too happily and leaned forward. He placed his arms around Alan and hugged him, gently but firmly. His whole body shook with relief. He was _so_ thankful to see his brother awake and playful for that matter.

"You're still bad with jokes I see." Gordon responded as he pulled back, wiping his tears.

"That's only cuz I'm sick and injured. I'm funnier than you. Girls dig my jokes more than yours." Alan defended himself. He felt Gordon grabbed a hold of his hand again. He let him do so without a word. "Remember that girl? Allison was it? Yeah. That's right. She dig me. She dig me bad."

"Al. She only dig you cuz she saw you driving that Ferrari car you bought. I hate to break it to you bro she dig you cuz of money. Not cuz you're funny." Gordon smirked and leaned back against the chair.

"You're just jealous I'm better looking than you." Alan responded monotonously but Gordon could see the glint in his brother's eyes.

"Yeah. Says the person who's been rejected five times during college." Gordon stated playfully. Alan squeezed Gordon's hand hard in a pathetic attempt of protest but Gordon barely felt it because Alan was still weak. But he wasn't going to comment on that.

"You didn't sleep that much did you." Alan suddenly changed subject and said. Gordon sighed and nodded. There was no point in lying. Alan knows him well.

"You worry too much." Alan smiled warmly but there was strictness inside his eyes. "You'll grow old faster than Scott at this point. Get some sleep after this okay?"

"No way. No one will ever grow old faster than Scott. Well, maybe dad but that's his job. Our oldest brother on the other hand thou, is a worry machine." Gordon shook his head and grinned.

"Point taken." Alan agreed but after a while he frowned. Gordon recognized that look immediately.

"Alan it's okay." He quickly said. "Just forget the whole thing okay? It doesn't matter anymore. What matter is that you're alive. I'm sorry I was being so harsh on you."

"No Gordy. You deserve to know the truth." Alan was getting tired and he knew that he was falling asleep fast but he needed to explain the whole thing to the red-haired.

"Al I told you it's fine."

"Please just. Just hear me out okay?" At seeing the look on Alan's face, Gordon gave in and nodded.

"I'm all ears."

Alan took a deep breath and began. "That day when I had the accident on the race track, I wanted to tell you. I honestly did. But you were on a rescue so I didn't want to worry you and make you lose focus. You were already upset enough that you couldn't watch my race because dad suddenly told you that, that rescue in Australia needed Thunderbird 4 and Virgil had picked you up." Alan stopped for a moment as a wave of dizziness hit him. He shuddered slightly. He was still running on a fever. Gordon frowned at this but he didn't stop Alan from continuing. He realized that despite what he told Alan, he wanted to hear this from his brother. He needed to hear this.

"I wasn't hurt that much. Just busted my ribs but I could handle it. As I was being check by my crew and the medical team they found out that I was sabotaged. Someone had broken through security and cut my break cable." Gordon gasped in shocked. Someone had dared to sabotage his brother? He put a mental note to find out more about this and teach that person a thing or two about messing with his little brother. He then continued to listen to the blonde.

"That's when you called in to ask how the race was. At that time I wanted to tell you but I was so stressed out and trying to figure things out with my crew I just automatically lied. I know that this excuse is unacceptable Gordy but at that time I honestly wasn't thinking. All I could focus on was figuring who and why my accident happened. There were even police there and I had to deal with them as well. I didn't want you to worry and come running over to me. I had enough of things to worry about." Gordon nodded to show that he understood. He could see Alan quickly relaxed at this.

"And then you showed up while I was taking to my mechanic. You have to know that before you showed up I was practically having a scream battle with Blake. He told me that it was my fault that I didn't check the car before driving it. Blake was interrogated by the police you see and he just freaked out so he rants me out. He told the police that I was doing this for attention and it is a publicity stunt. He then tried to punch me and well then you remember what happened next. You arrived and stopped his punch just in time. I was just shell shocked at everything that was going on…Blake was one of my most trusted friends…that I just exploded and took out my anger at you. I have been silent and keeping my emotions lock in me throughout the whole thing so I was like a time bomb. I didn't mean to say that I didn't need you in my life and holding on to me constantly like I'm the only person who took pity on you and let myself be bothered by you. I was actually angry at myself. Not at you. I do need you in my life Gordon. I will always do. But I took it out on you. I knew I've screwed up the moment those words were out of my mouth. I just couldn't believe I said what I said. I made you become wary of me and distrust me. I made you feel afraid of being close with me again. I ruined our relationship. I wish I could take back everything I said. I really do Gordon. You don't know how sorry I am." Alan finished shakily. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt Gordon's gentle hand wiping his tears away.

"You didn't ruin anything Al." Gordon said as he played with Alan's hair. "Yes I was hurt and confused but in all honesty I wasn't angry by your words. I was just upset that you didn't tell me that you had an accident. I only found out when one of your crew texted me. You don't know how shocked and scared I was. I was confused as to why would you lie about it to me but you've explained that earlier and I totally understand it now. At that time thou, I thought you didn't really trust me enough to tell me like I would always to you. I felt…betrayed. I know you well enough to tell that you only said what you said out of anger and stress but the betrayal I felt when you didn't tell me about your accident made be believe those words were real…it's not fun to hear about your accident from someone else Al." Gordon let the tears fell from his eyes and onto his cheeks. "Thank God you weren't hurt too bad."

"But like I said. You didn't ruin anything Al. You're still my brother and my best friend. You will always be. I'm sorry it took me such a long time to patch things up with you and for you to get hurt for it to happen."

"I wanted to talk to you, you know. Too make things right. I just didn't know how." Alan admitted. "I was afraid you would reject me."

"You're not the only one bro. I also didn't know how to talk to you." Gordon admitted. "Please forgive me?"

"I will if you forgive me as well." Alan smiled weakly. He was exhausted and at his limits already but it was worth it. He had his brother back. Gordon chuckled and nodded.

"So we're good?" Alan asked.

"We totally are." Gordon grinned cheekily and continued to play with Alan's hair.

"Go to sleep. You're tired." Gordon told him. Alan only nodded, his exhaustion won completely as he felt asleep, feeling his heart lightened with ease again in the longest time.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon sat leaning against the couch while playing with his game console. Behind him on the couch was Alan, who was wrapped up in a blanket from head to toe, snoring lightly. Only a few patch of his blonde hair visible from the blanket. Alan had requested to leave the infirmary and rest in the lounge. He was bored and he felt suffocated staring at the same wall for days. Virgil, thou reluctantly, finally agreed much to Alan's joy. However, Alan had fallen asleep while watching Gordon play on his game console as soon as his head hit the couch. He was still unwell after all. Gordon didn't mind one bit. He was content on just being near Alan just like he always did before their fight and the tsunami disaster.

Scott, John and Virgil walked into the lounge and sat on the other couch. John had brought some snacks; cupcakes and cookies, for them to enjoy together and placed it on the table.

"Looks like the sprout won't be joining us for snack." John commented. Virgil nodded with a gentle smile.

"He's still unwell and his body still needs some time recovering. Maybe I should take him back to the infirmary." His smile turned to a worried frown.

"Leave him be. He's fine." Gordon disagreed, his eyes never leaving his game console thou.

"Gordon's right Virge. We've been through this already. Alan needs to get out of that room. It's good for him." Scott said as he grabbed one cupcake from the plate.

"Right. Yeah. You're right." Virgil mentally slapped himself for being such a worrywart. He couldn't help it sometimes as their resident medic. His brothers' well-beings are at the top of his priority list. "Sorry."

"I see you two have mended some broken wings." Scott said as a matter a fact to Gordon after taking a bite out of his cupcake. Gordon didn't know how to respond to that statement so he just nodded shyly.

Unknown to both Gordon and Alan they had all been there by the infirmary door when Alan and Gordon had their little talk after Alan woke up. They didn't mean to. Virgil had connected Alan's monitor to a machine in his room so he would know immediately if Alan was awake which was why his dad, John and Virgil had accidently walked in on their conversation. They didn't hear the full thing however, only the last bit but enough to know that the two youngest member of their clan had made up. They had been so glad and happy.

"I think it's great that you guys fight once in a while." John suddenly stated. "Sometimes we need fights to happen to understand each other better."

"Why Johnny boy. Should we have a fight then?" Scott teased. "You want to get closer to me right you poor little space boy."

"Jerk." John rolled his eyes. Virgil and Gordon both laughed.

"Well anyways." Gordon said and put down his game console. "John was right. I feel like that fight taught me and Al a lot of things."

"Things like what?" Virgil asked as he ate his second round of cupcake.

"Just things." Gordon shrugged. He hated talking about things like these with his older brothers. It just contradicted with his squid and official prankster title of the family. He was the only of his brothers to not talk about his feelings that much. If he did, it was only with Alan. Gordon suddenly grinned cheekily which caused Scott, Virgil and John to frown. They recognized that look.

"Whatever you're thinking. Just stop it right now." Scott warned and look at Gordon sternly.

"Oh why Scotty. I have no idea what you're talking about." Gordon smile innocently. "I was just thinking about what you and John said."

"What do you mean?" Scott narrowed his eyes, his suspicions only grew bigger.

"About how me and Al had mended our broken wings. This only mean that we could literally fly out the window now. _Better_. Cuz we understand each other even more. We'd be unstoppable."

"What on earth are you talking about Gordon?" Virgil questioned with a raised brow.

"Our world domination of course." A voice suddenly said. They then saw Alan sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes sleepily but they didn't miss the mischief grin on his face. Gordon laughed as he hauled himself up to sit next to Alan.

"Your what?" John rubbed his face in exasperation. His youngest brothers are so weird. They make an odd pair definitely.

"Our world domination." Gordon repeated Alan's words. "Come on Al lets go. There's so much to do." He then stood and grabbed Alan's arms. Alan nodded and stood up. Together, they leave three _very_ confused looking brothers behind.

"Hey, where are you guys going?!" Scott yelled after them in disbelief.

"We gotta plan our world domination of course!" Gordon yelled back. "An early warning thou, you might wanna check things out before you know…you do things. Just in case. It's world domination after all. We won't guarantee your safety and pleasure. We're back baby! Come on Al!"

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Virgil told Scott and John.

"Well. I'm _so_ glad I'm going back to Thunderbird 5 tomorrow." John leaned against the couch and told his two remaining brothers as he finally understood what the red-haired and the blonde had meant.

"Why is that?" Scott demanded strictly. Virgil nodded as well and crossed his arms together.

"Honestly, can't you tell?" John said as a matter of fact. Seeing the shook of heads from his two brothers he continued. "How long has it been since you got any pranks from Gordon or Alan or them both for that matter? And how long has been since they got themselves into trouble be it here or at the mainland or where ever they go on a vacation together?"

"Since their fight…" Virgil stated only to gasp with realization. Scott had the same look on his face as he palmed his forehead.

"Oh man. This sucks." Vigirl sighed running a hand through his hair. "I don't care about the trouble they get themselves into, we have dad to deal with that but I swear thou, if they dare messed with my bird…they won't ever see the lights of tomorrow…like _ever_ again. I could take any pranks. But not my bird."

"I'll kill them if they touch Thunderbird 1." Scott agreed with a frown, already annoyed at the whole situation. John only laughed as he stared at the hallway that Alan and Gordon had disappeared to.

Definitely an odd pair.

Their very own resident, Terrible Two.


End file.
